


The Gift

by NITRAM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM





	The Gift

Snow loved both her children, however, every night she went to sleep feeling guilty, because of what she had done to her eldest baby. Emma may be a grown woman but in snows eyes, she was just a toddler. While Snow was out shopping, she came across a footsie pajamas one was blue with clouds, while the other one was yellow with swans. The yellow one looked like it could fit an adult specifically someone in Emma's size. Out of impulse and possibly guilt she bought both, once she got home Snow began to prepare for the arrival of her family.

 

After a hard day of work Emma, and David head to their new house. The charming had bought a bigger house located on the outskirts of Story-Brook, their new hose has six bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and 3 bathrooms. Where Snow and Neal were waiting for them. The duo of the father and daughter made it home to see that Snow standing by the door, with baby Neal in her arms, the family greeted each other by embracing. The family sat down to eat the delicious food that Snow had prepared. "Sweetie I got you a present!" Snow conversed excitedly handing Emma a wrapped box, Emma's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store at the thought of her present. "Thank you, mommy."

 

In the privacy of their home, she lets her walls down and frequently calls her parents mommy, and daddy. From time to time Emma acts like a little girl around her family trying to recapture her lost childhood. When Emma final got a chance to open her present she went red and her eyes started to leak tears. Crying because never before did she receive any presents from caring foster parents. Seeing Emma's tear worried Snow."OH honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." With teary eyes, Emma looked at her mother and replied with a childlike voice-"Am not upset thank-you mommy." That night Emma wore her footsie pajamas to sleep feeling more loved than ever, and Snow went sleep with a clear conscience for once.

 

                                                    **THE END or is it?**

 


End file.
